


Bat-signal

by somedingus



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedingus/pseuds/somedingus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason likes to imagine the Batman fucking him sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bat-signal

There’s a bat-signal in the sky tonight. It’s probably up there every night but Jason’s always far too busy to pay attention to the night sky. But tonight he notices. Some guy is fucking him in an alleyway, pushed up against the bricks and legs wrapped around his waist. His head is thrown back eyes squeezed shut until he hears a noise. It’s probably just a stray cat or dog, but he looks anyway. When he opens his eyes he can see the slice of sky between the two buildings. In the clouds is the bat-signal, the only way to tell if the crime in this city is actually getting taken care of. Jason smiles. He wonders what the Batman would do if he caught some middle-aged john fucking a kid for cash.

“Shit, kid…I’m so close…!”

The man didn’t pay to cum inside.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

He does it anyway.

Jason is dropped on a trash bag full of something chunky like bits of furniture or body parts. He’s close to cumming but that will have to wait. After all the man didn’t pay to cum inside. The boy stands up, fists clenched and anger boiling.

“Are you gonna pay for that?”

“Pay? Are you kidding? I gave you a gift, babe.”

“Ya gave me a fuckin’ mess, shitlord! Pay up the extra fifty and I won’t deck ya.”

The john laughs. “Skinny little twink like you? Couldn’t stand a chance against a—”

Somehow Jason always forgets just how hard jaws are until he has to punch one. The john lands on his ass, getting his off-brand suit drenched in old rainwater. Jason leans down and grabs a fifty from the man’s wallet, not bothering to ask again. The john scrambles to get away, sure to tell his other pervy friends to avoid the kid on 5th. His hand will probably get some nasty bruises by tomorrow. But that doesn’t matter. He can get some tape if he really needs it. Jason tucks the fifty into his sock with the rest of his money.

The second-hand jeans are scrunched up in a ball near the trashcan he got fucked by. Jason pulls them on, scrunching up his face when he’s reminded he didn’t take care of himself. So he pulls down his pants once more, keeping them around his knees this time, and starts fucking his hand.  He thinks of nothing in particular; he just wants the job done. The bat-signal is still shining in the dark sky and Jason’s mind drifts off into fantasies with the Batman.

He's had a run-in with him before so he knows what he sounds like; Jason can imagine him saying dirty things in his ear. He knows just how big he is; Jason can imagine him pressing up against his body, shoving his face into the rough brick wall. A man of that size has to be hung, it wouldn’t make sense for him not to be.

Phantom gauntlet-clad hands run all over Jason’s body. He can almost smell the kevlar, almost feel the Batman’s breath on his neck. Jason shivers.

“You really are the best whore in Gotham,” says no one in the real world.

That’s probably not something the Batman would say. He probably wouldn’t be fucking any whore let alone one that’s not old enough to shave. Still, Jason is worried about getting off, not the realism of his fantasies.

“Come on, Jay,” says the fake voice again. “Cum for me.”

Jason continues beating his meat, as he liked to put it, feeling the warm tightness in his stomach. The dirty alley just gets a little dirtier. Jason is panting against the brick wall, pulling on his jeans and zipping them up.

“Good boy.”

Jason smiles to himself and goes back under the street lamp to wait for another customer, idly fiddling with his shirt as he stares up at the sky.

The signal is down now. Batman’s on the streets again tonight.

Jason prays to some god he doesn’t believe in that the masked man will pay him a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Thanksgiving morning. Think about that for a second.


End file.
